riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis Era
The Artemis Era was a major event in Continental Europodia's history in which was supposed to house as a major Military build up and Economical recovery movement for the 21 Continental's on planet Earth after receiving a shipment of metal alloys from Regents in 2012. However inturn the Artemis Era would actually become the most darkest hour for the 21 Continental's, as during this exact Era, Europe after building and raising its own army of Soul Regians in 2014 would soon fight a 5 year war against itself, resulting into a destructive Holocaust in the opening months of 2019, which would shut down and literally damage all 21 Continentals. In the aftermath of this destructive Civil War, only 5 Continental's remained active as the rest of the other 16 were too badly damaged or shut down completely after the R.E.C.E.S.F Holocaust. The era became even darker when the United Federal States of America launched a full scale Invasion of Europe that very same year in June of 2019, after a tragic event that occured at Elina City, when a group of Humans turned one of Artemis Europe's own satellites against the United States destroying the entire city, and starting a whole new war in both the United Federal States and Liberal Russia, behind the Continental's back. This war would automatically take a heavy toll on the remaining active Continental's as the Continent was severely weak following the Holocaust and the deactivation of the other 16 Continental's rendering their nations a complete and utter black out and disaster area. The Continental's despite some defeats were able to get reinforced by Soul Walkers Horcuda, and Markana, and managed to successfully beat back the Invaders, including launching a daring raid on the United Federal States itself forcing the young nation to cease all remaining Operations that it had among Artemis Europe. However this Cease fire would be broken when the exact same humans attacked Paris disguised as American forces, forcing the Artemis Empire to throw out the United States, and Invade Russia. in the next 5 years, the Continental's would later take a turn for the worst, and are forced to return to their nations due to the Infection of Invader Gavin, this event would later Weaken Europe's remaining active Countries to the point that the war outside the nation would weaken. by 2026, the A.E were thrown out of America, and by 2028, A.E Operations in the Pacific were dismounted, forcing the remaining Europeans to retreat to Europe where one more destructive battle began. The remaining active Continentals attempted to destroy the Legions fleet with the use of every one of their R.E.C.E.S.F Satellites but this event failed only for most of the Satellites to overheat and blow up in orbit. By 2029, Europe was eventually overrun to the point where only one Continental remained active, as the entire Nation began to rip apart from Invader Gavin. The Era ended when World War III came to an end in 2029, and the remaining powers left Europe giving it a chance to heal itself. The Artemis Era was known as the most blackest event in the Continental's history and the only Era where the Continental's suffered a near death experience to the hands of a Human power. ''Trivia'' Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:Events Category:Artemis Era Category:World War III Era Category:European Civil War Era Category:Universal Era's